


Murder is Your Happy Place

by M_Renoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, i guess so? i mean they aren't really characters but there is death, nines is like some eldritch horror android, no beta we die like men, no proof reading either, some pretty graphic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir
Summary: Intimidation.Combat.The desire to inflict damage.He was made for this, unlike his predecessor.(Nines is the real murderbot)





	Murder is Your Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this spur of the moment in like less than an hour. All mistakes are mine. I'm sure I'll read this tomorrow morning and groan. Also ambiguous relationship, I sorta set it to be like "they just met a little while ago and are starting to get comfortable but not really".

It wasn’t often that RK900, also known by the moniker ‘Nines’, experienced such intense emotions. Most people who knew him understood that while he was not an android to be trifled with, he rarely ever expressed such open bloodlust. 

Crumpled on the ground behind him lay his partner. Humans, some rational piece of him tutted, were so incredibly fragile. But that didn’t matter. All he could see was red, red, red, the same color his LED flashed as he stared down the semi-circle of thugs that surrounded them. It was a trap. He had the feeling it was a trap, but here he stood. He should have warned the detective, or pulled him back. But instead, fearing yet another problem entering their already strained relationship, he had silenced himself. After all, the probability of there being an ambush was only 50%. He had been confident in his skills, but there were things even the perfect detective android could not predict. No matter how fast he moved, how he preconstructed, Gavin would have been hurt. He had chosen the one with the lowest probability--78%--which was still far, far too high. And now, he was paying for his negligence. A guttural growl rumbled in his chest, his throat vibrating to generate the sound. A trickle of blue blood trailed over the trembling, white column.

Intimidation. 

Combat. 

The desire to inflict damage. 

He was made for this, unlike his predecessor. Connor was good at combat, but it was not his primary focus. With that in mind, Cyberlife had equipped Nines with as many combat components as they could stuff in him, resulting him being slightly taller and slightly wider. The leader of the group stepped forward, a sadistic grin on his face as he raised his weapon. That was enough to trigger something inside Nines. Something clicked, both literally and figuratively. 

Lowering himself into a fighting stance, the android faintly registered the sound of metal screaming against metal as he felt his body shift and twist, the world slowing to a near-standstill around him as he calculated his next move. Take down the leader. Deal with the threat. A second screech escaped his body, this time through his lips, a barely-human sound that apparently startled the gang leader enough to make him squeeze the trigger, aim going wild. The bullet pinged off the metal behind the downed detective and angered android, the latter springing forward with inhuman speed. 

Blood flew, followed by yelling and more screams of terror. 

“MONSTER!” 

Nines turned to the sound of the voice and with almost graceful ease sank a pair of blades into the thug’s stomach. A gurgle escaped the gunman’s lips before he went down in a heap. The android didn’t even pause to see if he was successful before he descended like a whirlwind upon the next unfortunate victim in his path of destruction. He didn’t know where the blades came from, he didn’t know how he was able to keep moving even as he weathered bullet after bullet. He didn’t care to know. All he cared was seeing these criminals meet a grisly and untimely end. All for the sake of his partner. The world fragmented as his processors whirred into overtime, his biocomponents straining to keep up with the extreme energy use. 

A dismembered hand flew by his head. 

An eyeball, pierced beneath a claw. 

Blood on his tongue, identity: Jenna Garfield, 33, arrested for possession of illegal firearms and homicide. 

It wasn’t until the red faded that Nines came back to himself. All he could hear was the frantic whirring of his internal cooling system, fans and coolant working overtime to keep his internal temperature within an acceptable range. With a series of quiet snicks, he felt something--several somethings--retract into his body. His hands, his arms, his back… And finally, with a sickening, wet crack, he felt his jaw snap back into place. When had his jaw unhinged? Multiple warnings blared in the corners of his vision. Biocomponents damaged. Functionality: 56%. Shutdown recommended for repair. He dismissed all of them, stumbling back to Gavin’s side. He wasn’t about to collapse just yet. 

“Detective,” he began, voice stiff and mechanical. “Are you alright?” 

The detective remained frozen for several more moments, his throat working and eyes wide as he gazed at Nines with… Fear. Elevated heart rate. Fidgeting. Wide eyes. 

“De--”

“What the fuck, Nines?” Gavin whispered finally, flinching away from Nines’ touch. Extended hand freezing in place, RK900 paused. “What the fuck was that thing you were replaced with?” 

“I…” For once, the android was at a loss for words. He quickly ran an internal diagnosis, his LED rapidly blinking from red to yellow to red. “We can speak of this later. I already called for backup. An ambulance should arrive soon to retrieve you for treatment. I shall also be taken in for repairs.” 

Gavin, finally able to swallow properly, nodded mutely. The sound of sirens emerged in the distance, travelling rapidly closer. Nines leaned down and gently picked Gavin up, heedless of the blood, both red and blue, staining his uniform. 

Bathed in the lights of the ambulance, Nines and Gavin were both ushered into the back as police officers streamed into the area, cordoning it off with police LED ‘tape’ before going deeper to examine the grisly scene that Nines had left behind. 

“Jesus Christ--” One of the officers squatted down to examine the severed hand of one of the deceased thugs. Clutched in it was the woman’s gun. “What model did Cyberlife say that android was again? It’s a fucking monster.” 

“RK900, I think,” another officer replied. “He said when he was introduced that while he had the capabilities of a detective, he was built with military needs in mind. A model built for warfare, intimidation, and torture. Guess we got to see the first today.” She bent down to examine one of the bodies. “Didn’t think it’d be capable of so much harm.” 

The first officer shook his head. “Me neither.” He stood, dusting off his pants. “Me neither.” 

\---

“Okay.” 

Pretty much as soon as both of their conditions were stabilized, Gavin had demanded to see Nines again. The android showed up in Gavin’s hospital room looking prim and proper as usual, wearing a carbon copy of the uniform that had gotten as good as shredded the other night. 

“Okay, Nines,” the detective glared accusingly at the android, who cooly returned his gaze. “Explain. What the fuck did you do last night?” 

“I believe it my the emergency fail-safe,” RK900 began, “For a few moments, I can ignore my physical limitations and perform at my maximum potential. Of course, it risks significant damage to my biocomponents and--” 

“No, I’m not talking about that, I’m--” Gavin gestured wildly at Nines, wincing as he accidentally stretched his wounds beneath the bandages. “I’m talking about the--the fangs. The claws. That stuff.” 

Nines frowned, his LED spinning yellow as he performed a scan of himself. “I believe they were part of my emergency defense features. The blades are sharp enough to easily cut through titanium. I was originally designed to fight deviants, after all.” Even after he finished the scan, the android looked troubled. His LED continued to blip a steady yellow, even as he fixed Gavin with a level gaze. “I did not mean to frighten you, Detective. I… I admit, I was originally intending on introducing you to my additional features slowly. I understand you were uncomfortable in my presence as things stood, and I was afraid introducing yet another factor into our current relationship would decrease our ability to work as a team.” 

 

A frown furrowed Gavin’s brow. “Yeah, obviously, because you turn into a literal demon from hell,” he snapped. Nines stayed silent, his LED continuing to spin yellow as he looked down at his feet. Then, almost sheepishly, the detective continued in a very quiet voice. “It was… Pretty cool though. Maybe--uh--You could show me again? I mean if you can’t, whatever. I don’t care.” Nines’ LED spun yellow for one more cycle before it hesitantly returned to blue. 

“Very well. Which feature would you like to see first?” he asked, situating himself a short distance away from Gavin. 

“Uh…” the detective thought for a moment before pointing at Nines’ face. “The jaw thing. I swear I saw you unhinge your jaw like a snake. Heard it too, when you snapped out of murder-mode.” The android nodded. A sharp cracking sound, then the wet crackle of synthetic muscle shifting and loosening, before finally Nines’s jaw dropped, literally. His usually immaculately white, flat teeth seemed to unfold, and with the sharp metallic sound of a knife being unsheathed, his teeth sharpened into deadly points. 

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat. It was weird. It was unsettling. Outright creepy. He couldn’t believe he had a literal demon-bot for a partner. 

“O-okay--uh--You can stop that now.” Almost immediately, Nines’ face returned to normal, but not without the usual series of disgusting cracks and clicks. “That… Was really gross. And really scary.” The android gave a tiny shrug. “Now do the claw thing. I could’ve sworn it was like Wolverine, with--” With several sharp clicks, the claws snapped into place. Like Wolverine, the claws had a slight curve to them, and were flat like a knife. The difference, however, was that they extended from Nines’ fingertips, much like he was wearing very long, very deadly nail extensions. 

“I would also extend the blades on my back and arms, but that would necessitate me either removing or shredding my uniform, which I would prefer not to do at the moment,” Nines said, completely unperturbed. He raised one of his hands up to examine, letting the sunline streaming from the window glint against the metal. Without being prompted, the blades snapped back into his fingers. “Does this satisfy you, Detective?” 

“Uh--yeah--” Gavin couldn’t help but keep staring. “That is… Weird. Plus you have a weird look on your face.” 

Nines raised an eyebrow by a millimeter. “Really?” he asked flatly. 

“Yeah. When you had your weird finger claw things out, and when you were killing all those thugs--I only remember bits and pieces, but you were definitely smiling. I dunno how to really describe what your expression is but...” Nines tilted his head. 

“You looked like murder is your happy place.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [drawing on Tumblr](https://allthepandasintheworld.tumblr.com/post/179500694224/oof-the-gif-is-really-grainy-but-uhhh-anyways-ive) that shows what Nines's mouth looks like (warning: body horror). 
> 
> I'll update with more drawings if I can? Ever since I discovered animating on Photoshop isn't actually that hard, I realized I really want to animate him transforming from regular android man to Literal Eldritch Being.


End file.
